That pink dress
by Pictomancer-Murasaki
Summary: Judas lost a bet! So Loni wants him to...


Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Destiny... D But I DO own my Judas and Lion drawings!XDXDXD

No spoilers, but you need a little ToD2 knowledge.D I've added a little something in the middle of the story which is... weird though.;; But most of the parts on the fic is humor.D

My inspiration's are-- Tales of Destiny 2, Yaoi, Judas/Lion/Midorikawa Hikaru, My want to cosplay as Reala, Secret (just some random-Manga that's really nice!Kuroi-aka waving a banner that says "I found it!!!XDXDXD"), HonneyBunny site (ALL MALE X Lion/Judas site!), incest, and lastly-- the talesofyaoi Livejournal community... (I'm flattering myself am I?)

My usual warning-- I suck in making paragraph fics and my lack of english vocabulary (I'm more talk-- less descriptive... I think).;;

LoniXJudas, KyleXJudas-- or the three of them and a mix of straightness. D Also hinted HugoXLion. Why? You'll know... And special appearances of some people (and a certain game from ToE which is, WHIS-- think about it as an elemental-UNO).D This fic was tortured-- my name also appears at a certain event to save Judas' identity.;; (I think also a bit of OOC-Judas?;; Gomen!)

A usual fic theme, if you know what I mean.D I wanted to put some lemon but... sadly... my writing abilities are stopping me from making one.

BTW, let's pretend Heidelburg Inn has a dining area/restaurant in it's 1st floors and maybe also a dance-floor. D

Mmm, naked-Reala... drools

- That pink dress...

The party stays at the Heidelburg Inn that night in between their journey. The boys stays in a separate room from the girls-- the usual.

At the boy's room...

Kyle was desperately stopping Loni from approaching the door. "Come on Kyle! The girl's are taking their bath! Don't you want to take even a peek at Reala?" Loni pleaded as he reaches for the door. "Dammit Loni! Why'd you want to look at girl's naked bodies anyway!? And NO, I don't want to see Reala naked-- not yet!" Kyle blushes at the thought of a naked-Reala, he shook his head to rid him of the terrible/pleasing thought and pushes Loni away from the room's door.

Judas sighs and just stares at the two as they do their little rumble. He's thankful that he's able to take off his mask now whenever they stay at the Inn. It's no use to hide his identity to the gang, since they already know who he really is... "Loni, you just want to see her naked body, am I right?" Judas teased.

The grey haired man glares at Judas, "I'm not interested in that tomboy's body!" he defensively shouts back at Judas. The un-masked stalker just snicker's "I only mentioned 'her', I didn't mention 'Nanaly'. What gave you that idea?" he was pleased at himself when he see's Loni got more pissed.

"Why you little------!"

Loni was about to lunge at Judas when Kyle goes between them. "STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!" Loni stops.

Kyle grins and waves a pack of WHIS cards in front of Loni's face, "Let's just play this to keep us busy, to stop Loni from peeking on the girls, and to stop Judas from pissing you off!". Loni raises a brow, "That's no fun." he folds his arms over his chest.

The young blonde thinks... "The loser will have to do what the winner's will tell him to do?" he gave an unsure answer, but his adopted Niisan gave a big smile, he agree's to the condition. They both sat down the floor and distributed the cards. "Judas, care to join? It'll be more fun if we three play!" Kyle happily invites the raven-haired boy who's sitting on the bed.

"Childish." he snapped. Kyle pouts and Loni scowls, "You're just scared that you might loose! Come on, if you win, you can piss me off all you want-- and I won't kill you." Loni jokingly said...

"Alright." Judas gave an evil-smirk, he stood up from his bed and sat down with Kyle and Loni on the floor.

... He didn't expect that his luck would be so low this night...

Loni was the first one who won-- until Kyle followed-- so the loser was Judas.

"Sore-loser!" Loni shouts at Judas, as he stands up without saying anything and went back to his position awhile ago. "I told you that game is childish... and boring." he said flatly. This irritated Loni. He headed straight for the door and left. Kyle just stared at the swinging door, stunned, "I hope he won't go for the girl's room...".

Loni gently opens the door of the girl's room. He peeks inside and found the 3 girls nowhere in sight, he hears the shower is turned on and a few giggling voices-- _The girls are still taking their bath!_ Loni thought as he enters the room.

He was about to approach the bathroom when he saw Reala, Nanaly and Harold's dresses scattered on the bed's. He picks up Reala's pink dress... _It feels so... fluffy,_ then a weird thought hit him. He stares down at Reala's 'pretty' pink dress then he ran out of the room bringing it with him.

Judas was already fast asleep, while Kyle was just about to lie down on his own bed when the door loudly banged open. The young hero was surprised to see Loni enter-- and he was holding a familiar pink dress in his hands. "L-Loni... why do you have that...?" he asks. "I'll make Judas wear this! We won, right? So he just had to do what we want!" Loni gave his confident answer.

Kyle's stare just followed Loni as the he strode towards the sleeping Judas. "I bet this will look good on ya. pretty-boy!" Loni reached for Judas collar and starts to loosen it. Kyle's eyes widens in shock, "Loni! What are you doing!?" he runs to Loni and pulls him away from Judas.

Violet eyes slightly opens, realization came and Judas hurriedly sits up, "You sick pervert!" he shouted at Loni who was over him in a very suggestive way. "We won, you lost. Go on, Judas--" Loni shoves the pink dress in front of Judas "-- Wear this."

"H-how'd you get that from Reala? No, I won't wear that! I'm no girl!" He moves away from Loni, but Loni pulls Judas close to him. "It's the deal, sweetheart. Wear this or do I have to take off your clothes by force and make you wear it myself?" he threatened. "Loni... isn't that too much?" Kyle worriedly said. "We're just doing this for fun!" Loni replies.

"Fine!" Judas gave a half-hearted answer. Loni and Kyle just looked at him as he snatched the pink dress from Loni's hand, _It'll be just for awhile, right?_ he sadly thought before entering the bathroom.

Loni started snickering when Judas was gone... "There goes his dignity!", then he started to laugh hard. "You're... not planning to take him outside are you?" the young blonde raises a brow.

"Are you kidding!? I wanna show the world my new girlfriend! You can also take him out after I'm done with him" Loni happily announced. Kyle just stood quiet...

Meanwhile at the girl's room. They have just finished their bath. When they went outside...

"Where's my dress!?" Reala shrieked. Nanaly looked around the room and found no sight of the pink dress, "Obviously some pervert stole it... But why only your dress?" Nanaly had Loni in mind, but he doesn't have any reason to steal Reala's dress. "My theory is that Kyle snapped and became a Jr.Loni, now he's into stealing Reala's dress." Harold stated as she get's dressed. "Kyle can't turn into Loni..." Reala innocently whispers.

"Don't worry Reala, we'll check up on the guys once we get dressed." The red haired archer assured Reala.

"Thank you..."

As Judas was changing... Reala's just 4cm shorter than him so it's not a big difference... He sighs as he wears the pink dress, then he looked at himself in the mirror.

_My Lion... you look so beautiful in that..._

He started to hear an imagined male's voice...

_You're more beautiful than any woman in Darillshade..._

A vision of a black haired man appears behind him in the mirror's reflection. "Hugo-sama..." Judas sadly whispers as he stares at the vision in the mirror. "I'm wearing this just for awhile..."

A few nights in Judas' past-- in Lion's past... He was occasionally asked by his father, Hugo, to dress up in Chris' old dresses also some of Marian's. He was right that Lion looked more beautiful than any other woman, not just in Darillshade but maybe in the whole world.

Judas closes his eyes. He dismisses the memories and the man's faded vision. "I'm used to this, so there's no harm in doing it again, just for old times sake..." he assuringly whispers to himself.

He takes a deep breath and headed outside.

Hands on his hips and tries to put up his best Judas-arrogant-face, he shows himself to the two guy's.

Kyle's jaw drops as he saw his cross-dressed friend, while Loni was mezmerized to see the beauty that's in front of him. "J-Judas, you look like Mom wearing Reala's dress--" Kyle managed to say, Judas glares at him "-- I mean, Mom would never want to wear such... I didn't expect that you'll look so pretty in that!"

"Dammit Kyle, he's not 'pretty', he's beautiful!" Loni's excitement got the best of him and he approaches Judas to have a better look at the guy. "Now you see me dressed in this. Can I change back now?" Judas gave an irritated expression. Loni shook his head, "Can I ask you out on a date, Ju-das-chan? 3" he asked in his usual flirting voice, that has never won any woman's heart.

"N-no!" Judas shouted, but before he can run back to the bathroom-- Loni was able to lift him up from the floor, the taller man carried him like they were a new married couple. "L-Loni! Put me down!" he struggles from the man's arms, but he realized that he's no match to Loni's strength. "You're mine, Loser!" He reminded Judas of his loss at their game awhile ago. "Ah, Loni, I think I wanna take him out too!" Kyle playfully suggested.

The cross-dressed form in Loni's arms was surprised of what the blonde just said, while Loni smirks and gave a nod. "I can't leave this room without my mask!!!" Judas shouted, as he still struggles away from Loni. "Aww, no mask for you! It'll spoil the fun! Besides, no one will recognize you in this!" Judas stopped struggling-- it's no use struggling anymore, his fate was sealed, and he readies himself for the possibilites if he's seen by his past comrades.

"Let's go on a date now, sweetie!" the hyper Loni ran out of the room still carrying the helpless Judas who's wearing the pink dress...

"I wonder if Loni DID took Reala's dress?" Nanaly wonders as she walks beside Harold in the Inn's hallways. "There's your answer." Harold points to the person who's running towards them. Nanaly's eyes widen's in shock. "Loni! What the hell--!?" she blocks Loni's way and the guy stop's.

"Is something wrong, Nanaly?" Loni innocently asks, still smiling. The raven haired boy in his arms hides his face from their female friends. "Ah! Judas, is that you!?" Harold asks as she tip-toes to have a better look at Loni's prize. "What are you doing with Judas-- and Reala's dress!? Have you gone nuts!?" Nanaly fumed.

"Oh yeah, tell Reala that we're just gonna borrow her dress for a few hours. See ya!" after that said, he ran pass Nanaly and Harold, and headed downstairs to the Inn's dining area.

The Pink haired woman looked proud of herself, "I told you Kyle's also into this". Nanaly 'eep's and pulls Harold to their room to tell Reala about what's currently happening.

_She won't know who I am. She won't know who I am. She can never recognize me. She can never recognize me._ Judas repeatedly chanted in his head as he sat down in the dining table. Loni sit's beside him, obviously excited in his first actual 'date'. "Mary-san! Two orders of Mabo-Curry here!" Loni happily orders.

Mary came later holding a tray with their orders. Judas tensed when he felt Mary approach his side, Loni noticed this and gave his girlfriend a teasing smile. "Loni... right?" Mary unsurely asks the man in front of her as she serves the order. "Right. Thank you Mary-san, it's really an honor for a beautiful woman such as yourself remember my name." Loni praises, Mary just gave a sad smile.

She has never lost her forgetfullness. Maybe the pain of her husband's death, then the death of one of her closest friends was too much, she just wanted to forget everything. "Loni, you shouldn't flirt with other women when you're dating your girlfriend... So, who's the lucky girl?" Mary moves a little to look at Loni's girlfriend's face, but the girl just looks away. "She's a shy-type." Mary giggles, "Though the flow of her hair is similar to... to..." her memory slips, she thinks for awhile and "... it's quite similar to Rutee's"

_Giku!_ Judas gasp's. Loni laughs, "Haha! A lot of people compliment her like that!". Mary moves closer to have a better look at Judas... She was able to glimpse at the familiar face. "She does remind me of someone..." her voice trailed off, trying to find the right memory that reminds her of the face. But before Mary can think of something related to 18 years ago, Loni starts to talk to save Judas' identity, "Her name is Jei-chan. Cute name, eh?". Loni's date gave him a 'WHAT!?'-expression.

Mary nods, she excuses herself and left the lovers. Judas took the oppportunity to burst, "What kind of name is that!?", Loni points to the food in front of them to stop Judas from talking and to start eating. "Be thankful her memory register's slowly. I was able to save your cute face from being recognized." right, Judas was thankful Mary didn't remember him, but it was a very close call.

"So... why're you doing this? You could've just asked Nanaly out. I know she'll agree..." Judas reason's out. Loni shook his head, "Nah, I want my first date to be someone beautiful, I envy Kyle to have Reala." he gave a sigh of defeat, his date sweatdrops, "You say I'm beautiful? I'm not even a real girl. She will get really depressed once she discovers you're a Homo."

Loni frowns, "Don't ruin it for me, Judas. I don't wanna talk about that tomboy, and for your information-- I'm no Homo, I'm Bi!" he proudly stated, "How about you? It looks like you're comfortable with that..." he added. The guy on the pink dress went quiet... "Was Lion Magnus' hobby is to cross-dress?" he whispers with an annoying tone. His date didn't answer but just quietly ate his food.

"Judas..." Loni noticed that his date had a pained expression on his face. Now he felt helpless, _Good-goin' Loni, your first date turned out bad. Your date might cry!_ he was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a nice dance music started to play. _I know!_, Loni stood up from his seat, Judas looks up when the guy went on his side.

"We're gonna dance, love." he offered a hand to his date, "You know how to dance, right?" Judas' expression changed from pained to competing, "I know, but not on the girl's part." he takes up Loni's hand and stood up with him and headed to the dance floor.

"You DO know how to bow properly right?" Judas asked as he bends his knee's and did a perfect curtsey. Loni was impressed, he did his bow to show-off, "Yes my lady..." then he held Judas' hands and they start to gently dance to the music.

_Yes my lady..._ Judas' memories started to work again. This time, remembering the first time he taught Marian how to dance-- then their first actual dance in the Seingald Palace Masquerade. He just found it funny that he's dancing as the girl. He wasn't trained to dance as this, but he knew dances very well... Lion did attend a lot of dance parties when he was still alive, so he knows what girl's do on their part.

"Loni, I never knew you knew how to dance..." he was amused as he was led by Loni around the dance floor, "What? Are you depressed cause I haven't stepped on your foot yet?" he grins. Judas shook his head, "They teach dancing in Aigrette?" he was a bit surprised, Loni was dancing so good with him, though he still thinks he's better if he's dancing as the guy.

Loni nods, "The teacher was pretty, so I listened well. She became my partner and all, cause I think she has a big crush on me."... the teacher had a crush on Loni? "L-Loni, I thought no woman had liked you yet?" Judas got a questioning look on his face. His dance partner gave out a pleased laugh, "The teacher was gay!"

It was a few hours before midnight and Kyle got very bored. He's been staying inside their room for more than an hour now, and the pair isn't back yet! "This is too much!" he growled and ran outside the room and into the hallways.

He passed by the girls room and stopped there for awhile. _I wonder how's Reala doing...?_ he was a bit sorry for Reala, who's probably just wearing a towel around her body... that might easily fall and...

Kyle furiously shook his head. _Since when have I been thinking like Loni!?_ he started running towards the stairs and headed down to look for his two companion's.

Loni and Judas was already back in their table, both a bit exhausted from their dance. "Liked that?" Loni sweetly asked. "Mmhh..." Judas just gave out a moan. "I guess that's a 'yes'. So, let's have dessert now?"

"Loni!"

Loni and Judas looked for the owner of the voice and saw Kyle heading towards them. "My turn!" the blonde jumps around happily. Loni snorts, "We're already enjoying each others company."

"I don't mind, Kyle's also a winner at our game, so you have to give him a chance" Judas insisted. Loni got a bit depressed and jealous but still offered his seat to Kyle, who instantly sat down. "It's time for Judas' dessert. Good luck Kyle." Loni pats Kyle at the back and wishes him luck. Then he heads upstairs to give the two their time.

A date with Stan was one of Lion's wishes that was never-fulfilled. Somehow they knew they had feelings for each other, a mutual understanding, but some things stopped them from telling their feelings to each other. Now, another kind of Stan is in front of him... Stan's son... and also... his own nephew...

The young hero was looking at the menu, when Judas started "It's like I'm dating Stan..." a dreamy tone hinted on his voice. Kyle looks up from the menu, "Uhm... don't get me wrong Judas. I'm just doing this for fun... and maybe to cheer you up.. I guess..." he looked at the guy in front of him who's wearing his girlfriend's pink dress. "Reala'll get jealous to what I'll say to you, but I think that really suits you well."

"I don't know if I should be thankful or pissed." Judas sarcastically said and Kyle chuckled. "So what do you want?" he asks, even if he secretly knows what Judas wanted to eat for dessert. Most of the gang knows Judas' sweet-tooth, he just never wanted to admit it cause he's embarassed and was too proud of himself.

"Purin." Judas confidently answered, this surprised Kyle, "R-right... I think I'll just have some too...". Judas started to giggle like a girl, "Did that answer caught you off guard? I'm a girl today, so I better make the best of it. It's not that embarassing to eat sweet's if you're a girl..." he shrugs "I don't know why I feel like that.". Kyle nods, now he understands. Judas was just trying to keep a bit of his masculine side... wait... did Judas ever had a masculine side???

A different person thankfully served their order so they didn't have the identity trouble with Mary. The two ate silently, both don't know what to talk about... until...

"I can do better than this... this tastes terrible..." Judas whispers to Kyle. Blue eyes gave Judas a confused look, "You can cook?". The cross-dresser shook his head a bit "Not really, just some random sweets. I'm very picky when it comes to ingridients, and I want everything to be perfect," the blonde nods.

Judas pokes his Purin, "Kyle... Thank you...". The mentioned blonde gave an 'Eh?', "Why???" he asked confused. "I wouldn't get this far without you guys, 'specially you and Loni..." Judas was silent for awhile, then he smiles, "Kyle... you and Loni were my heroes."

Kyle dropped his spoon for a second, and then he hurriedly picks it up, "J-Judas, you're talking like Reala now. We better get you out of that dress soon, or you might turn out to be the next one we're gonna--" Judas frowns "-- uhh... right... that wasn't a nice thought", Kyle laughs nervously as he scratches the back of his head.

A while later, bustling was heard from the Inn's entrance. "I wonder what's up?" Kyle wonders, he stood up and tried to see if he can have a glimpse of the visitor who just came in. "Uh-oh!" he hurriedly sat down. "It's Woodrow-san!"

Judas let's go of his spoon and was ready to bolt out of the dining room, but... "Kyle-kun!" Woodrow was able to spot the young blonde, Judas just sat there and stayed silent. _Destiny is so cruel to me... of all the time to visit the Inn, why now Woodrow?_ this was just not his day...

"Stay here Judas, I'll try to handle this..." before Woodrow can approach their seat, Kyle ran up to him first. "We're just having a little break here in Heidelburg, Woodrow-san" he actually didn't know what to tell the king, "Are you having a date with Reala?" Woodrow asks as he glances at where Kyle was seated-- the pink dressed guy lowers his head and just focused his attention to his dessert. "Y-yeah!" Kyle stuttered.

The king smiles and put a hand on Kyle's shoulder's. "I know you've already dated her for a few times now, but I still wish you luck" he pats Kyle, "Th-thanks..." he silently answers.

"Well then, I need to go and talk to Mary." he leaves Kyle and heads to the kitchen. The young hero gave a sigh of relief flopped down on his seat. "Wh-what did he say?" Judas curiously asks, "I don't know if his eyesight is a bit blur, but I think he thought that you're Reala." Kyle laughed. His date just smiled back at him...

They hurried on finishing their dessert, then paid for everything before Woodrow shows up again. "Let's go back to our room, now..."

The two held each others hands when they climbed the stairs and also as they walk the hallways towards their room. They only stopped walking when they saw Nanaly and Harold in front of them. They hastily let's go of each other.

"Kyle, may I remind you that that's not Reala." Nanaly points to the guy who's wearing Reala's pink dress. "I-I know that!" Kyle replies defensive, he starts to become tense because they will surely tell Reala... _There goes my lovely relationship with Reala..._ he nervously thought.

"Hmm, I never thought guys can wear female clothing and still look beautiful! This is a very amusing data!" Harold wasn't paying much attention. Judas just stood silent beside Kyle, _I don't want to ruin Kyle and Reala..._ "Nanaly... Harold... They only did this for fun."

"Hmph!" Nanaly crosses her arms over her chest, she's obviously jealous. "How can I explain this... I lost a stupid card game, and the loser has to follow what the winner will tell him. This cross-dressing was Loni's idea, Kyle just played along."

"Ah! Cross-dressing changes one's attitude!" the pink haired mad scientist giggled. Judas blushes, he did notice that he's been acting strange... "W-we're already heading back to our room to get Judas changed!" Kyle starts to push Judas away from the two then they ran back to their room.

"Now it's the last stage of your little play, my lady" Loni slowly went in front of Judas. "L-last stage? Loni, isn't this enough? I-I have to change now..." Judas passes by Loni but he held his hand. "Me and Kyle will watch you as you slowly take those off."

"WHAT!?" Judas and Kyle exclaimed in chorus. Loni's huge smile was already frightening their little cross-dresser. "Well, if you don't want to, maybe I can take your clothes off myself!" but before Loni can jump on Judas, the room's door swung open with a loud 'Blag!'. The three guys faces the entrance and saw an infuriated Reala, who's just wearing a towel around her body to cover her, Nanaly and Harold were behind her.

"R-Reala!" Kyle slowly walks towards her side, a bit nervous. "Y-you shouldn't be walking around the Inn just wearing that..." he said concerned _Though that towel IS more thicker and less showy than your pink dress, dear_ he didn't want to say that thought aloud. "I'll be fine, if Loni and Judas can give me back my dress!" she shouted in a very un-Reala like tone.

Judas left for the bathroom to get changed. Loni was left to get ALL the blame, he nervously laughs "S-sorry about that Reala... Next time, I'll try to ask you for your dress properly." he apologizes, but his last line made Reala frown. "I will never let you borrow it again! What if you let Kyle wear it the next time you do this!? I can never you allow that!" she said, her voice going back to normal. Kyle was touched by this...

"Alright, alright, I'm really sorry. I won't do it again..." the tall man's voice sounded sincere this time. _I won't do it again, with you and your dress that is_ he thought evilly as he eyed Nanaly and Harold's dresses.

When Judas was back to his normal slick-black clothes, he just hands the pink dress to Reala without saying a word, then he walks to his bed and lies down looking away from the group. "Look at how embarassed poor Judas is..." Reala's voice was now gentle, she was very sorry for Judas.

When all was settled, the girl's left so Reala can change back to her dress, and the boy's are now all alone lying on their own beds.

"Aah, good thing Nanaly and Harold didn't tell Reala about me and Judas... I'm saved!" the young hero rolls around his bed happily, while Loni was gloomy on his bed. "At least your love-life is saved, what about mine?" the grey-haired man sighed.

"So you say, you have a relationship with Nanaly?" Judas sits up and faces the two. "I didn't say that. What I meant was-- my relationship with 'you'... you were embarassed, weren't you?" Loni sadly whispers.

Judas snickers. "You guys didn't enjoy your date with me? I know I did." he happily said to the two. Kyle smiles at this while Loni sits up, surprised to what Judas just said. "I enjoyed it, and I'm thankful for that. Now I guess cross-dressing is fun even if you're forced from the start, but you're doing it for your comrades." it was an un-Judas thing to say, but it cheered Loni up cause he smiled. "Thank you..." Judas stands up from his bed and heads to Kyle's side...

"Judas...?" the blonde just looked at the raven-haired boy. He bends down and kisses Kyle's cheek's, this made Kyle blush. "Something to end our date..." Judas walks to Loni's side next. "I don't want a kiss goodnight on the cheeks, I want you to stay beside me on my bed, miss." Loni grins evilly. "In your dreams, you sick-pervert." Judas was going to kiss Loni on the cheeks, but the taller man held Judas' face and starts to kiss him passionately on the lips.

Judas didn't push Loni away, he kisses back... When Loni let's go, Judas giggles, "You've wasted your first kiss on me." Loni shook his head, "I wanted my first kiss like this..." he forcibly pulls Judas down on his bed.

"I'm going back to sleep now!" Kyle shouts as he looks away from the pair. "Next time... I'll ask you to wear Harold or Nanaly's dress." Loni whispers on Judas' ear. He pouts, "But they're not as comfortable as Reala's..."

Wakas

I just had to end it there.;; Loni was getting horny, and I'm really sorry for him cause I can't make a lemon part for them. . Yes, it ended up as LoniXJudas.;;

This is probably the longest fic I made that was only written within 3 days!XDXDXD jumps around hapilly I was inspired wasn't I? 3 Also... I noticed that I was able to pull off the whole gang on this fic.D giggles I love the normal pairs very much, but of course-- yaoi is always my priority! 3

So... all I need now is to let my Aniki read this for a litle Beta-ing.D

102104

Also...I just noticed that whenever I write a fic about Judas or Lion, I never miss to mention his sweet-tooth.;; Maybe I just miss eating sweet's? sigh

Thanks for reading!

Salamat! 3 3 3

Pictomancer Murasaki


End file.
